Phthalocyanines (Pcs) are promising organic semiconductors that can achieve high hole mobility due to their tight π-π stacking Modification with solubilizing groups increases their solubility in common organic solvents to enable purification, characterization and solvent processing. Unfortunately, however, the solubilizing substituents (usually electronically inert) tend to interfere with π-π stacking and thus significantly reduce hole mobility.
Therefore, there is a need for phthalocyanines that retain a relatively high hole mobility while also having a relatively high solubility in organic solvents to provide ease of fabrication.